


You've got me on my knees

by GoingtoHellforthis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Negan being flirty, Simon protecting OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingtoHellforthis/pseuds/GoingtoHellforthis
Summary: Negan takes Layla, a fairly new Savior out on a Scavenging trip. While she's trying to get away from him, she gets to know his right hand man...





	You've got me on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story in a long time, so please be nice. Leave comments and kudos and I might write another chapter.

It is early morning and Layla is staring into her coffee. A few tables away, she can see the lieutenants have a discussion about something and it hurts her ears. Simon was the guy that brought her here, for some reason she can’t take her eyes off of him today. He seems to be in an argument with the others. Their gazes meet and she quickly looks away to dig in her porridge as a well known silence comes over the room. People get up from their seats to kneel down in front of Negan, the Leader of the community. 

Layla had not been at the Sanctuary for too long, kneeling down all the time was annoying, but she had realized quickly, that kneeling down, obeying and generally “being” Negan was the best way not to die or get punished like quite a few people that had been in her previous group. He stops in the middle of the room, leaning on Lucille, his baseball bat,: “ Mornin’ you sorry shits. I called you in this fucking early because all of you are going on a supply run.” She takes a look around, there’s no people from her group. Apart from Simon, the rest of the lieutenants and Negan, she doesn’t know anyone by name. Layla is tempted to raise her hand and ask,: “ Why the fuck did you pick me?” But she remains silent, let’s Negan speak his formalities about safety and that running off would be stupid. 

Half an hour later, they all walk to the trucks. Everyone seems to rush a tiny bit and Layla finds out why as she ends up standing outside as the last person, with only a seat next to Negan available. “ You going to stand there or are you gettin’ into the car, sweetheart?”, asks the man and holds the door open for her. She sighs and gets in the truck next to him. He starts the engine and she prepares for a good few hours of awkward silence. But that doesn't seem to be Negan’s plan. “You might ask yourself why I want you to come with us.” “ Well…yes I do. Negan, Sir.” She looks out of the window. “ Negan is fine. Well…your people have told me good things ‘bout you. Of course I don't give a shit. I need to make my own opinion. That’s why you’re here. Feel like it would be a waste to let you scrub the floors in the kitchen or somethin’ if you know how to fucking use a gun.” “ I’ll try not to disappoint you.” “ Well, I hope not so. Should you really be good enough to be a proper Savior, you need to be fucking on it.”

For the next 20 minutes, Negan talks about the Sanctuary, him obeying people. He must really love to hear himself talk. But Layla knows that not listening would be extremely stupid. She is more than relieved, when he stops the truck and gets out. “ So, where are you from, doll? You’re not much of a talker, but your accent is a bit funny.” “ Great Britain.” “ Oh, really? I thought you could be Canadian like Simon.” He holds an imaginary cup in the air, sticks his pinkie out and takes a sip,: “ The weather is rather marvelous today, Elizabeth. Don’t you think so? You met the Queen before?” Layla really wants to roll her eyes and doesn’t know what polite thing to say.

“ Just leave her alone, Negan.”, says Simon and pulls her away from him a little bit. The other lieutenants look at her as well. “ You two Outlanders have to stick together, sweet. Right.” Negan makes a plan to search the area. While he’s talking, Regina whispers in her ear,: “ You go to Simon’s group. Negan’s just talking to you because you have nice tits.” “ Thank you.”, whispers Layla. Once the leader is done, she walks towards Simon, kind of hiding from Negan. He looks at her, luckily he doesn’t say anything. When they are about to separate, he throws a walkie and a gun over to her,: “ Don’t do anything stupid. We’ve all got numbers on the talkie, you’ll get used to it. I’m two, Gary is three. You’re… what number was Roy again? Shit, can’t even remember anything about the poor bastard.” “ 14, S.” “ You’re 14. You have an issue, get help. Channel 4 is just the people closest to you. 50 meters. Chop chop.” 

She tries to get away from everyone as quickly as possible. Most of the lieutenants go in the closest houses so she walks a bit further. Layla picks a hammer up on the way, she figures it will be more quiet than a gun. Carefully, she breaks into her first house and waits for walkers to come out until she sneaks in. Just now, she realizes, that she’s never been out scavenging alone. After killing two walkers, she puts her blonde hair under her t-shirt for safety and quickly checks the kitchen. There isn’t much. A few matches, a few canned goods that could still be fine. She doesn’t even know what they’re looking for but she doesn’t want to check back with the others. Slowly, she walks upstairs and enters the first room.

Layla manages to search through half of the building and get a few things, even a knife, when her walkie beebs,: _“ Anyone close?” “ 14 here.” “ Walker issue. Seen the house with the barrels on the veranda? Get the back door and get me out of here.” “ Understood.”_ She doesn’t even know who she’s talking to, but she rushes out of her own house to help the other guy. Layla kicks in the back door to see a crowd of walkers turning around to her, but no other guy. She figures she can’t do anything, so she goes back out,: _“ You still there?” “ Went upstairs. Lead them away.”_ “HEY!”, she bangs on the door with her hammer,: “ Over here, you fuckin’ things.” She slowly walks away from them, leading the walkers to a group of Saviors that take them out. The guy that had been in trouble walks towards her,: “ Thanks, man.” He runs off.

Layla gets back to the house she’d been searching. But then she hears another fight and she decides to follow the noise. Simon had just taken out two walkers. Their gazes meet again, and she decides to thank him. “Thank you for…helping me out there, Simon.” He keeps walking along the road,:” S’alright. I know what it's like. Moose in the hoose and all that shit. So where in Britain are you from?” “Scotland.” “Sensed a bit of Scot there, my mum was British.” “Wonder how they're doing.” They walk along to a shed. “ Has Negan bothered you loads?” “Well, not…in a sexual way…” He can't hold back a chuckle,: “ He's been talking about you loads. Negan would be interested in you.” “ Shame for him. I prefer my own man.” Layla unintentionally checks Simon out. He's sweating a lot, his shirt is buttoned down a bit. His hands are mostly on his belt buckle. Layla must have looked at him out a second too long, because Simon starts grinning at her. “ Yeah... **shame** for Negan.”

They walk into the barn which turns out to be full of walkers. Simon looks behind her. She turns around and sees another bunch of the undead lurking inside. “ Down there!”, she husks and rolls under a truck. Simon doesn’t have a chance but to follow her. Walkers surround them right away. Layla gets her walkie out, but he just holds her mouth shut. His eyes look at her, demanding her to be quiet. More and more walkers are getting in, Layla whimpers of fear.“ Quiet.”, whispers Simon and gets his knife out. Walkers start to fall to their knees and try to grab them. Simon starts to cut arms off, tries to get their heads as well. After a while, the smell of blood covers the barn, while Layla and Simon are almost covered in darkness. 

They don’t move for a good 10 minutes, but then they feel the car move from side to side. Layla starts to shake, Simon wraps his arm around her and pulls her away from the walkers. She finds it very strange, but at the same time she is glad that he holds her. “ ‘right, I’ll throw a grenade, you get out and get up the ladder.” “ Fine.” He throws the grenade, she gets up under the car and up the ladder within a few seconds. Simon is right behind her, but suddenly, one step of the ladder breaks off and he is about to slide down. “ Simon!”, shouts Layla and reaches down to grab his hand. He pulls himself up and climbs back up. She holds her hand out to pull him up to the top.

Simon reaches the top and sighs, before he puts his hands back on his belt and takes a look at the bottom. “ Shit, that was close.” He sits down on the hay, Layla sits down next to him. “ We better wait here for a few minutes so they can calm down.” She nods and looks at him. He doesn’t seem to be scared at all and she admires that. Before she can think, her lips are pressed on his. It seems like he had been waiting for it, he puts his hand on her back and tilts her head to kiss her properly. He opens her lips to explore her with his tongue. He places his other hand on her thigh. Then, he breaks the kiss to look at her. Layla is embarrassed and doesn’t know what just happened. “ I-I’m sorry.” Simon kneels down in front of her,: “ You want me to stop?” She shakes her head and he slowly opens her jeans. Layla can feel herself getting wet. She had not at all imagined ending up here. But then she reminded herself how often they had looked in each others eyes, even before today. Simon starts kissing her thighs while he pulls her underwear down as well. His moustache rubs over her clit and she winces. “ Quiet, I said.” He starts to kiss and suck on her while his hands keep exploring. She now has to hold her own mouth shut. Simon then enters her with his tongue, making her buckle in excitement. He looks at her and she puts her hands through his hair, pressing him against her. The sensation and surprise mixed with the possibility of getting caught, even by Negan turns her on even more. He soon replaces his tongue with two fingers.

_“ Are you alright? We heard a grenade.”_ Simon grabs the walkie with his other hand while still penetrating her,: _“ Went in some trouble. Get your asses over here and clear the area.” “ Of course, Simon.”_ He faces back to her, adding a third finger. Layla blushes again, feeling rushed to come. He helps her by finding her sweet spot. When she comes with a few quiet moans, he gets out of her immediately and wipes his hand off on a dirty cloth. She closes her jeans then wipes his moustache. Simon’s thumb draws her jaw bone, he gives her another kiss. Then, they hear shooting and other Saviors storming in. 

“ We’re up here.”, says Simon as casual as possible. He’s about to get downstairs, as he turns around and whispers,: “ Let me know when Negan stops talking about you so I can invite you for a drink.” He winks at her, then gets down the ladder.


End file.
